


Милые бранятся - только тешатся

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Визуал (низкий рейтинг) [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2021, Visual, sims
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Relationships: Kagura & Okita Sougo, Kagura/Okita Sougo
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Визуал (низкий рейтинг) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Милые бранятся - только тешатся

Милые бранятся

Только тешатся

А папик против


End file.
